Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve structure, and more particularly to a check valve and a fluid container comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the design defects of the silica gel valve plate and the valve cavity, conventional plastic check valves in the market cannot work smoothly, and air leakage or error locking frequently happens. In nonuse, these check valves are one-way or two-way closed. When used for containers filled with fluid, the plastic check valves are often out of work due to the influence of moisture.